Heroes of Albion
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: Second chances are rare to be given. When they are, it is usually to those who walk a certain line. Only a few people take it though. This is the story of one who did take that second chance. This is the story of Namikaze Naruto, hero of Albion!
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of Albion**

By The Obsidian Blade

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Fable and I most likely never will. The pairing in this will be Naruto/Theresa and someone else if I can think. Maybe the girl who had the teddy bear or Briar Rose. Do not complain about what will play out. I might want to explain this though; there will be no Kyuubi throughout this thing. And another thing is that Naruto will not have memory of what happened in the leaf. All he will have is chakra and the skills that he developed during his time in the leaf. And he will not have will at all. That is all

Chapter one-the rebirth of a hero

Naruto floated through the void. Everything felt bleak around him. There was nothing, just pure emptiness. It was amazing how his body could keep suspended the way it was. He only looked about sixteen or seventeen. The three whiskers that marred each cheek were deepened, giving him more of a fox like look. His canines poked out of his mouth, gleaming in the void. His body was clad in normal shinobi clothes with the exception of a black trench coat with orange flames licking the bottom of it. His hair grew to just below his shoulder blade and was kept in a neat pony tail bound by a length of medical tape. His eyes were more like a fox and became violet instead of the deep blue that he grew up with. Despite the red and white fox ears that twitched on his head and the red and white fox tail that swished slightly, he looked like another human being.

Then a flash of light went through the void and he landed hard on an invisible floor. The blonde groaned as he got to his feet and looked around. Everything was so pure, so fresh, and so white. "So this is what hell looks like," Naruto thought out loud.

"_**That is because this is not hell young one,"**_ a feminine voice rang out through the white area. Naruto whirled around to come across one of the most beautiful sights that he had ever seen. She was an elegant woman wearing a simple white dress that seemed to wisp around in a nonexistent wind. She had long flowing white hair that went down her back like a water fall. Her eyes were large blue orbs that seemed to spark some kind of feeling in the blonde, like a feeling of safety. Her curves were sensuous and she seemed to carry herself in some kind of motion that made it look like she was dancing while walking; only adding to her beauty. _**"Hell is not your domain young one."**_

"Who are you," Naruto stuttered out, a light blush forming on his whiskered cheeks as he continued to stare at the woman. She giggled slightly at his reaction, only making him blush even more. Her laugh seemed to be like honey to his ears. "And what do you mean that I am not going to hell. It is what I deserve after all. I am a demon aren't I?"

"_**I have many names young one,"**_ the strange white haired woman started. _**"But my most common name used is Kami."**_ Naruto looked at her with widened eyes. The woman in front of him was Kami herself. Well it did make some slight sense. After all, only a goddess can have her features. The woman known as Kami only giggled slightly as she looked at his dumbfound expression. It was not a look that he was expecting her to be a male as most people did but a look of disbelief, disbelief that he was in front of her at all. Curling her elegant lips into a slight, kind smile began to elaborate the questions that she read from his mind. _**"Just because you are a demon, it does not dictate where you are sent to in the afterlife. All that matters is what you do in your life."**_

"But I have taken many lives," the violet eyed teen interjected, making Kami huff in annoyance.

"_**Don't interject young one,"**_ she said with slight anger in her voice. She coughed slightly as if to clear her throat or something of the like. _**"Even if you committed those crimes, you did it with regret. Every life you took, it was taken with regret. For right now, you are in limbo. This is where you would have stayed if I have not come for you. The Kyuubi is in hell so do not worry about it. As for why I am here, I have come here to give you a second chance."**_

Naruto looked at her oddly. What did she mean by giving him a second chance? Was that even possible? Would he be able to go back into his world and see his friends again? Before he could answer she spoke up again. _**"Before you jump to conclusions, there are a few things that you might want to know. The second chance I am giving you is something that you must decide as you get older. The place I am sending you to is not one that I govern but two beings do, Scorn and Avo. Avo is the one that has asked me to send you there. The world there has no ninjas but heroes; it is your decision whether to fall to evil or good. I cannot help you there. All you can do is pray to Avo that you will be alright. You will retain your knowledge of skill but not you knowledge of what has happened in your life. It will be as if you are starting a new. Do you accept?"**_

Naruto looked at the woman with a look that defined thinking. On one hand he gets to see a new world and fight new people. But on the other hand he will not be able to remember anything of his previous life. As she said, it would be like a new life to start off. He looked at Kami, staring her in the eyes before answering. "I accept," he said with a determined voice.

Kami smiled at the boy before placing her hand onto his forehead. _**"And so it shall be Namikaze Naruto. You shall wake up near Oakvale, the place where you will begin your new life. There, someone shall find you and except you into their family. Be safe and lead a life without regrets." **_The woman closed her eyes and seemed to mutter a chant of sorts before a bright light illuminated the area making the blonde close his eyes at the sheer brightness of the light.

Theresa was walking through the field that was near Oakvale. She was about eight or nine. Her dark brown hair was a mess as it was late in the day and she got finished playing with her younger brother of two years. Her brown eyes shined in the dim light of the setting sun. She was about to turn around and head back to the house till a light flashed in front of her, making her go temporally blind. When the light flashed down and her eyes readjusted, she saw a boy lying in the middle of the field. He had spiky blonde hair that reached to about his shoulder blades and was tied up into a neat pony tail bound by a length of medical tape. He was clad in only a pair of ragged black pants. His nails were like claws and his teeth were like small fangs. Even though his eyes were closed, she could tail that they looked a lot like a fox's own orbs. The thing that made her want to squeal at its cuteness were a pair of fox ears that flicked on his head and a tail that swished lazily on his back side. The blonde boy looked to be about her brother's age if his height was any indication. Theresa shook her head before running off to get her parents and brother to pick the boy up. She knew that they would want to see this sight. She could only hope that they would find his house or at least offer him a place to stay if he had no home.

Naruto groaned slightly as he got up. He could feel the warmth of a blanket wrapped around him and the comfort of a bed as he got up. "Where am I," the six year old blonde asked as he looked around at the people, noting four in total. One was a man that did not strike him as a fighter. Another was a boy that seemed around his age with black hair and steely grey eyes. What seemed like his older sister of about a few years stood right next to him with a worried look in his eyes. The last was a woman, obviously the boy's and the girl's mother just like the man was their father. Each of them had a worried expression on their faces

"Easy now," the woman said in concern. "We don't need you fainting on us." The blonde kitsune just looked at the family before stretching slightly. Somehow, he knew this would be one of the longest nights he has ever had.

A/N Sorry about the length, my mind is just against me so I could not get much out of this chapter even if I tried. So, how do you like the beginning of this though? And to those who actually know who the author is to a Naruto/Final Fantasy X with the somewhat of the same start is, please tell me. I would like to thank him for giving me this idea. And on a side note, please do not complain about me having to many stories out already. My mind hates me and it decides to get revenge by using a plot bunny. And it happens to everyone to! Just look at some of the best authors! Any who, I will leave you fools with just this comment, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes of Albion**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two-the raid on Oakvale

Scarlet sighed as she walked down the path from her home. She had been summoned by the Guild Master to take up a mission. It was an easy mission in all honesty. Just dispatch a group of hobs that was terrorizing the trader camp in Dark Wood. That was all she had to do. It was that it was her daughter's twelfth birthday today and she did not want to miss it. She knew that she could make it to the birthday party that the family was having but she would be late and her family wanted her to be around all day.

Scarlet's mind wandered on to the boy that she was able to add to the family. Her son, Vincent, got along with him as if they were brothers. It was that Theresa seemed to be attracted to him and not in a sisterly manner as she would expect. It was something that could run deeper. Sure, she would not mind as she was fond of the blonde, it was more about what has happened in his past. When Scarlet touched his head, she was hit with many memories that she knew was the blonde.

They were not the best of memories either. The blonde was much older than he appeared to be. He was supposed to be seventeen years old and yet he was ten again.

She was able to see everything about his life. Everything from the day he was born to the day he died she was able to see. She hated how fast he had to grow up. Everything seemed to be against him as he went on through life and not everything was the same for him. An everyday kid would be treated with respect and kindness and yet he got the opposite. He grew up on the streets with everything against him and everyone's spite on his shoulders. And she knew why too. It was all because of his damned father. She hated that man with a passion. He should have realized what would have happened to his child.

What saddened her was that the day Naruto was born was the day that he lost the love of a mother and was condemned by his own father. The day he was born, an impossible beast attacked his home, Konoha if she remembered correctly. The beast was a large nine tailed fox that seemed like it could destroy anything with just the flick of a tail. The blonde's father fought the thing and sealed it into his own son. He said that it served the demon right and that the blonde boy would be the perfect weapon for the village.

Then what happened after words she would like to forget. If she was there, they would all be dead to be simply put and she would be the one walking with the blonde babe in her hands. His childhood was lived in hatred without realizing what they were talking about. And that was because of another man that she began to hate, the Sandaime Hokage. The man said that he would do anything for the village and its people yet he could not defend a child. It was either because he did not want to or that he had the same idea the Yondaime did.

As time went on, she found out what his original profession was. It was amazing how similar to a hero a ninja was. The sad thing was that they started out early and had to take a life early. They way they lived was a thin line between life and death. Instead of will the ninjas used chakra and were able to control the elements with great force. Sure, she could fin only a few spells that could have similar effects but there were quite a few things that there jutsus could not do like create swords out of thin air.

There were only a handful of people that she like in his life. Most of the people she hated and would like to forget about. But what disgusted her was the way he died. He died so young yet it was his own choice. He killed himself with some kind of drug called cyanide that created an almost instant kill. He killed himself because he could not take it anymore. The strain of his fiancé cheating on him was just too much of a toll on his already frail heart. So he took the punishment into his own hands and took his own life.

She sighed at all of the thoughts that rushed through her mind. What she was grateful for was that he remembered nothing of it. Sure, the conversation between him and his former god, Kami, made it clear that he would still have his skill which she would say was impressive for his age. But the fact that he would not remember that life was something that she liked. It gave him a fresh start and a new chance, the chance that he was deprived of. Now, she could give him the chance at a family that cares for him and the chance at knowing what a mother's love was about.

She looked at the path in front of her and sighed. Yes, she would have to do this mission quick so she could see her family quickly.

Naruto yawned as he walked outside. He had been with the family for about two years now and could not be happier. Sure, he had no knowledge of his life previous to his arrival to Oakvale but he did not mind that at all. This place was peaceful and there was hardly anything to worry about. And the best part was that everyone treated him as if he was human. He loved that part as he was physically different.

And the family that he stayed with was accepting of him. Hell, Vincent was like a brother to the blonde. Vincent was the more sensible one though. Whenever Naruto would pull a prank, he would always try to back the blonde out. Unfortunately for the dark haired boy, Naruto always managed to pull him in the punishment, even if Vincent did nothing wrong. Then there was Theresa. He got along with her a little better than he got along with Vincent. He guessed that she was the one that helped him out more. What amazed him was that she seemed to get out of any situation, no matter what happened. It was an amazing really. But the bad part about it was that he got all the blame and double the work.

He shook his head. Today was Theresa's twelfth birthday and he got her something special. It was something that he made by himself with wood and a knife that he managed to get from his mother's belongings. Well, that was before she confronted him about asking before borrowing. He thought he would be dead by that. The gift was a wooden doll painted and decorated beautifully. The thing took him about a month to get perfect and another week to get the paint on correctly.

"Hey Naruto," he heard from beside him. The blonde kitsune turned his attention to the side, knowing that it was his father. "You do remember what today is right?"

Naruto nodded at the question. "Yeah," he responded. "It's Theresa's birthday. I already got her gift ready." Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat before pointing inside the house. "Though I am not sure about Vince. He might have forgotten. You might want to remind him about it later, when he gets up. Where is the birthday girl anyway?" The man chuckled before pointing off towards the edge of town. Naruto thanked him before running off into the direction that his father pointed, wooden doll in hand.

Theresa played looked at the tree with wonder and amazement. She supposed that it was that it was different from the rest of the trees that were around. Most of them had another tree nearby or right next to them. This one was a loner and had nothing nearby. And yet it grew to be one of the largest trees in the small village. She guessed that it was kind of like Naruto in a way. She over heard her mother and father talking about his past and she was saddened. That moment, she vowed to make sure that he was never lonely again.

She squealed slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned her head slightly to blush at the sight of Naruto hugging her with a large fox like grin plastered to his vulpine face. His read and white fox like tail swished slowly behind him as his red and white fox ears twitched on top of his head. "So there you are birthday girl," he said in with hidden mirth as he let her go and took a step back, allowing her room to breathe.

"Naruto, you almost scared me to death!" the girl complained, making Naruto grin even wider. She sighed at that before smiling. The blonde was acting so much different from when he was in the other world that she heard of. He seemed so much freer than what she had heard, something that she was glad for. She did not know what it was about the blonde but there was something that attracted her to him. It was just some kind of aura that was around him that she could not begin to explain, would not want to even begin to explain. And she liked it. It was just so comforting around her, like a blanket of warmth that would last a long time. She was not sure what that feeling was but she would be damned if she did not figure it out before her time came.

Naruto smiled foxily at her as his eyes shined with some kind of weird twinkle that spoke of mischief for the young girl. "You aren't dead yet so what do I have to worry about?" he asked, grinning as she looked at him with anger. It was just so much fun to mess with her sometimes. He did not know what the feeling was but he liked it and wanted to keep it. That was his reason to survive, even though he had not memory of who he was. He did not care about that anymore. All he cared about was the things that were happening now.

"That is not the point!" Theresa yelled. She could not help but to blush lightly at that smile of his. She shook her head before she continued her verbal assault on the blonde. "Would rather me dead?!" she mentally smirked as she started to sob for effect, making the former blonde ninja sputter out words. 'That's right foxy, get what you deserve!'

Naruto started to sputter out nonsense, trying to get the girl to settle down. "Calm down now!" he said in a whisper. "I got you a present!" He reached from behind his back and pulled out the wooden doll, showing it to the girl, making her eyes light up.

"That is beautiful," she said as she reached out for it, making Naruto smirk as he walked backwards slightly. "What in Avo's name is wrong with you?! I thought that it was a gift?!"

Naruto smirked at her before allowing her to reach him. He reached his hand upwards, smiling as she reached for them. His grin widened as he reached his hand up further, making it harder for here to reach it. She pressed her body against his, reaching for her present. Naruto placed the piece of wood into her hands, smiling as he did so. His slightly clawed hands kept a firm grip on it, making the girl a little angrier at him. "Now if I give this to you will you promise to stop calling me names?" the blonde asked, smirking slightly as he watched the brunette in front him pout slightly in a mocking sort of way.

"Fine then," Theresa said, hiding her crossed fingers behind her back. "I promise to be nice to you. Now will you hand me my gift?" She smiled as he dropped it into her hand and stepped back. Her hair flung in the air as she turned around, acting as if she was playing with her new toy. Unknown to the foxy blonde, she was smirking like Skorn. "Oh Naruto can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked at the girl, not liking her tone of voice. His ears were twitching like mad, almost like indicators of something bad or good. He just hoped that it was the ladder of the two. He shook his head yes, making the girl smile grow even wider. With quick succession, she spun around and pounced on top of him, tickling him and scratching his ears as they fell down to the ground. "Who's my pet fox?" she asked playfully with a large smile adorning her young features. Her hands were scratching his fox like ears, making him purr at her touch. Her smile softened as she watched his expression change to that of contentment. "Thought so foxy," she spoke.

In the time that they spent together, she managed to get his head into her lap, having him curled up at her lap, his tail swishing around lazily as he purred in happiness, happiness that she was scratching his ears. This was the way that it was supposed to be. It just felt so damn right to her. She could not explain it at all. And yet she needed none what so ever. She was content with not knowing what it was at all. But that was only for right now though. Soon, she guessed, she would need to know the feelings that the blonde was enticing inside her. But that was not she had on her mind at that moment.

It only lasted a few minutes as Vincent wondered into the field though. She mentally growled at the boy as he shouted at them in laughter. "HA, what do you know!" he yelled out to the two youths. "The great prankster Naruto is taken down by a girl that knows how to scratch an ear!" She was about to go and try to maim the dark haired boy but noticed something in his hands. There, in his hands, gleamed a heart shaped box with shiny red wrappers and a large gold bow. She smiled as she got up, leaving the heavily blushing kitsune to stew on the ground. "So you didn't forget my birthday little brother. And here I thought it was going to be like every year where you eat all the cake. I guess this year will be different."

Vincent laughed slightly, trying to hold back the lie. The truth was that he did forget about her birthday. It was their father that convinced him to actually get her a gift. And he had to earn his way to it all day long. The amount of money he got was a lot less than his allowance but father said that it was his fault for spending it all on candy and wooden swords and shields. So he had to go around the village, asking people to do odd jobs. He had to retrieve a teddy bear for a spoiled brat, try and find some woman's husband so she can kill him, guard a bunch of barns from a kid that was trying to get him to break the boxes and beat up some bully that was picking on some little boy. Yeah, not his idea for a fun time for a day that he was supposed to eat cake. What he initially planned on doing is taking Naruto's wooden doll and say it was his. He expected Naruto to sleep longer than him since that was how it always happened. But the stupid blonde woke earlier so poor Vincent got stuck doing some chores for spare cash.

Naruto groaned as he got up from his spot and looked at Vincent with a smirk. "I bet you anything he had to work on cash to get that box of chocolates," the blonde voiced out, making Vincent sweat slightly. "Yeah, father had to wake you up didn't he?" Theresa looked at her brother with a somewhat angered look before marching over to him and snatching the candy that he had in his hands.

"I will take that," she said before she went and sat down. Her delicate hands scrapped at the wrappers that bounded themselves to heart shaped box. After a few seconds of unsuccessful attempts she looked at Naruto with a pout, as if asking him to open it for her. Naruto sighed as he did so, making the girl smile brightly. His claws ripped the wrappers easy, as if his claws were knives running through hot butter. He sighed as he handed to the girl, leaving the poor bits of candy that were inside it to be left to the devices of a young girl that was crazed for chocolate.

Naruto focused on the gate that was nearby. He could hear sounds that were coming from it, almost like running. He could hear ranting and raving of uncaring men. And most of all, he could hear that they better get paid damn well for doing this. His fox like orbs widened slightly, realizing what they were. "Bandits!" the blonde shouted, alerting the others. Theresa looked at the blonde wide eyed before looking at the gate. Sure enough, a large army of bandits came through the gate, breaking it with relative ease.

"Naruto, Vincent!" Theresa shouted at the two boys. "You two hide behind the tree. I will go scope out everything."

Naruto looked at her with shocked eyes before trying to grip her, only to get knocked out by Vincent wielding a large stick. "Sorry Naruto," he muttered as he drug the blonde's body under the tree, hiding from anyone's view. He really hated doing this to Naruto but he knew that the blonde would not hide for very long. Theresa looked at the two boys for what she believed her last time before she ran to the village, trying her best to make sure that everything was alright.

It was a few hours later that Naruto finally came to. He moaned in discomfort as he got up from the grassy area before looking around. He could hear the crackling flames that burnt their way to the night sky. He could hear people screaming as they were burnt alive. And worst of all, he could see no stars. It was as if the flames took them away from everyone's sight, making sure that no one could see them. He looked to the side to see that Vincent was bent down slightly. "Let's go," the blonde said, gaining a nod from Vincent.

The two ran through the village, noting the horrors that they came along. There was nothing left in this destruction. Everything was set ablaze. Screams were heard from the houses and people and animals alike ran out of the houses with fire licking and kissing their skins, as if trying to taste the delicate skin that was their favorite dessert.

This was not something that they wanted to see today. It was the last thing that they would ever want to see in their life time. The bandits destroyed more than just visible things, they destroyed a lot more. They destroyed lives and spoiled them. This image would be set into the survivors. This image would drive those to insanity. Most important of all, this image would drive fools to seek vengeance, all the while not figuring out they have become the very monster that they have sought out to slay.

When they reached the house, both broke to their knees. It was gone. They could see the body of their father lying out in the middle of the road. The bandits have taken everything from the village. Nothing was left intact everything would end up in ashes that were free to blow in the wind. Before they could do anything, a bandit came over to them with his sword raised. Naruto looked at the man before closing his eyes. He was going to die before he could accomplish anything in life. No, this would not be the part where he died. He would live and he would kill the bastard that played a part in destroying his home, his life.

Violet chakra whirled around the blonde as he got up in a hunched over position. The bandit looked in fear at the blonde before trying to attack. There would be no way that he would be killed by a kid. Hell, he was not even a hero. The kid and his companion would be the one dead on the floor and the bandit would be back at the camp, chewing on a piece of meat that was bought by his new found cash.

Vincent looked at the scene with amazed. He had never seen anything like it. Hell, he never heard anything like it. It felt something like will but he knew that it was not. There was just this demonic presence that set it off from will. He was sure that this would be the last that he would see the strange purple energy though. Naruto would surely die against the more skilled soldier.

The bandit's blade came down on the blonde. Naruto's eyes snapped open, glowing a deep crimson before he jumped back. The bandit's blade scratched Naruto's left eye, making it useless. But the blonde did not care. All he cared about was killing the bandit. Flashes of someone that looked older than him yet the same. He was something that was to be admired. He was powerful and strong with strange techniques that seemed familiar.

With quickness, Naruto disappeared. The bandit's eyes widened slightly as he felt a fist collide with his stomach. The blow was powerful enough to knock the man into the air, but the man never went backwards. Naruto growled as he jumped up and twisted his body somewhat like a top, having his leg left out. His calf connected to the man's face, sending him to the ground.

Naruto landed on the floor, looking at the bandit with a rage filled eye. It was only a few seconds later that his eyes turned to normal before closing them, allowing sleep to take over his body. The strange energy must have sapped everything out of him. He could not move at all. Before he fell asleep, he could hear a man's voice speak out. "Get some rest young one, you need it."

A/N Well, I did the whole thing at school as most of my stuff is at home and I do not have a flash drive or a computer of my own. So yeah, sorry Killjoy3000 for seeming like I was ignoring you. The truth is that my brother is being a dick and not allowing anyone else to get on the computer. That is the main reason why I have not been getting in contact with you. And I have not been able to work on anything other than this as this is the only file I have at school. The reason why is because I will not get in trouble because of this one as of yet. So um, yeah, read and review. Or my ninja pandas will get you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes of Albion**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three-the guild and the eye of the wolf

Naruto groaned as he awoke, never opening his eye. Last night he had visions of a great warrior. The warrior seemed older than him yet the soldier seemed the same as him. The red and white foxy appendages seemed to be like his and the man had whiskers. Naruto was fascinated by what the man could do. He heard of will being able to have some similar effects but it never did anything like that. Will cannot make the water rise and form dragons. Flashes of what happened in.

Flashes of what happened in Oakvale clouded his mind. The images of burning woods and people screaming bloody murder engraved their way into his skull, haunting him like an apparition hell bent on torturing his very existence. The fact that he and Vincent were orphaned panged his heart. Tears started to come out of his eye.

His mind started to wonder as he looked around. He was in an odd room with large stone and wooden walls. Book cases lined the walls with knowledge, begging to be read. His fox like orb widened slightly as he looked at the crests on the walls and shields that lined the walls along with the bookcases. He knew that symbol well. It was the crest of the Heroes Guild. But why would he be in the Heroes Guild if it was on the other side of Albion. That was a long way to travel.

The boy clutched his head as he yelped in pain, memories of the fight flooding his very mind. He could feel that strange violet energy still coursing through his veins, even if it was not visible. Chakra was what it was called if he could remember from the memories that haunted his dreams when he was sleeping. But he could not believe that he could do the same tricks of that soldier at the moment he was fighting the bandit. Sure, it was not as refined but he could do them. One thing was made up in his mind at that moment, that he needed to refine his skills.

"So you are awake child," he heard an aged voice say from the door way. Naruto's blue fox like orb traveled to the man before looking at him. He was an aged man that seemed like he had his fare share of battles, he was bald and his skin was slightly pale and had strange marking all over his body. A large white mustache made its home on his upper lip, making Naruto try to stifle back a laugh. "That is good. I will like to explain a few things though. First off is your eye."

Naruto sighed as he touched his left eye. There was a clothe over it so he did not care at that moment. "There was extensive damage to it and it could not be repaired." Naruto cringed at that. "But it could be replaced." The blonde fox boy's head sapped up so fast that the aged man thought he heard it crack. "We replaced it with the eye of a White Balverine. The effects of the transfer is unknown to you as you are a different species than human. You will be our test subject for right now. We have tried this one humans but it has had… unwanted effects on the person and they had to b e brought down."

Naruto sighed as he hung his head down slightly. On one hand he had an eye back. Even though it was a White Balverine's eye, he got an eye. On the other he had no idea what the eye could do nor did he know the adversities it could cause his body. He was not human so the effects were unknown to the rest of Albion. He would be their test subjects, something that he did not mind at all. Naruto brought his head upright, staring the man in the face. "Anything else you want to tell me old man?" he asked.

The Guild Master sighed, shaking his head slightly at the blonde's disrespectfulness. "Yes there is. It seems that you are incapable of using will." Naruto sighed, muttering something that sounded like seen that one coming. "But you are capable of using another energy that is like will but more earthly. Do you plan on telling me what it is?"

Naruto opened his mouth, his mind trying to run though the information that was given to him by the visions that haunted his dreams. Should he tell him or should he make something up to set the man at ease. "I… don't know what it is," Naruto lied. "I can't really explain it. I had visions of a person doing it so I decided to give it a try and I could do it. It really did not give any explanations on it." Naruto guessed that it was not considered lying. He was telling the truth. Sure it was not complete but he was giving the truth. The dreams never did give any directions on how to use the energy or what it was really made of. So he could say that he had no idea what it was.

The Guild Master looked disapproving of it at first. His old eyes scanned the blonde, trying to decipher something about the blonde. Then his mouth curled up into a slight, warm smile. "Okay child," he said before starting to walk outside. His head turned over his shoulder before speaking one again. "When you are dressed, meet me in the courtyard. We will discuss things there. Your brother, Vincent, is already out there Naruto." With that, the aged man left, leaving Naruto to his own devises.

Naruto looked at the clothes that were left out on the bedside with solemn eyes. His home was gone. It was really gone and he had no idea where the survivors were if the were any besides him and Vincent. He just had no idea. He let out a heavy breath of air as he put on the garbs that were accustomed to young apprentices of the guild or so what he had gathered from his mother.

Naruto looked himself over before closing his eye and clenching his fist. "From this moment on," he started out, tears starting to form from his eye. "From this moment on I shall fight not for myself but for those who have fallen. The fallen shall b avenged not by blood but by a survivor who is willing to fight for there souls. I shall not seek vengeance on those who have wronged me but if the time comes I shall take it. For Oakvale, I fight for you." With that vow he started his way to the courtyard, where ever that was.

Vincent sighed as he the dummy over and over with his bare fists. The old man, the Guild Master, was having him hit a dummy over and over again till he could actually destroy it. To the dark haired youth, this was getting nowhere really quick. He just could not land a powerful enough blow on the thing for it to break open. The bad thing was that the Guild Master was right there so he could not cheat his way out of it.

"You know if you keep up hitting it in the wrong points you are never going to actually destroy it right Vince?" he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Yeah but where are those points smart ass?" the dark haired boy retorted. Vincent shook his head as he watched the blonde shrug his shoulders before turning his head to the Guild Master.

"Can I give it a shot?" Naruto asked, gaining a nod from the elder. Naruto nodded in return before walking in, passing up a dark skinned girl that was beside the gate. Her oiled hair rested against her head tightly. She seemed to look at Naruto with somewhat of a glare through her dark eyes.

The blonde shook his head before slipping into a taijutsu stance. For some reason, that name just came to him and the form just felt right. He stared down the straw dummy in front of him. His blue fox like eye narrowed before his hands moved into a flurry of movements, hitting many pressure points as he did so.

With in seconds, the dummy exploded into a head of straw at the floor. Naruto looked at the scene with amazed eyes. He only hit points that he felt were right to him. He did not expect for that to happen.

Vincent looked at the dummy with shocked eyes. His brother was able to do something on his first try and yet he was working an hour and he could not do it. He shook his head. He knew that Naruto was always better at fighting so it was a minor shock. He would just have to live with that fact. But that did not mean that Vincent was not going to strive to be the best that he could be.

Whisper looked at the scene with rage filled eyes. A complete nobody showed her up. He did not even look like he could do much and yet he destroyed the dummy on his first try. It had taken her several days to get that exercise down. How dare he show her up? He was just a simple farm fox after all.

The Guild Master liked what he saw. It was just as Avo told him the fox would be. He knew how to fight. The problem was that he had no will. He had a strange energy called chakra. That energy could control the very elements themselves. 'So the blonde fox is Avo's champion,' he thought with a smile. 'May Avo grant you luck young one. Lord knows that you are going to need.'

"Guild Master," Naruto spoke out. "Can I go somewhere alone? I need to check out something." The Guild Master nodded, pointing off into the direction of a forested area. Naruto nodded slightly. "Thank you sir." The blonde fox boy started to run off into the direction of the forest, hoping to try out his new eye.

"I don't like him," Whisper spoke out. "I don't like him one bit. That stupid farm fox is nothing but trouble."

The Guild Master shook his head. "Now, now Whisper," he said. "He barely got here. Let's try to make peace, shall we?" The old man frowned slightly as he watched Whisper snort before walking away. Something needed to be done about that girl. She was starting to act like Thunder and he was not liking it one bit. Too many bad things could happen if that was the case.

He turned his gaze to the area that Naruto had walked off into. He was worried about that eye. He knew that Naruto would be able to use it like a weapon. But what h was not sure about were the adverse effects that the eye could have on him. The blonde was not human so there was no telling what could happen or if he could stay alive a long time for that matter. He could only pray to Avo that he would survive the eye of the White Balverine.

Naruto walked into the forest before closing his eyes. He needed to try this out and it needed to be quick. The anxiety of not knowing what the eye could do was killing him. No one knew what seeing through a Balverine's eye was like and he would be the first to try it. His clawed hand reached up before grabbing the clothe that covered his eye to protect it before ripping it off.

As if for dramatic purposes, his eyes opened slowly. The right eye was normal or normal for him. But it was his left eye that was different. It was shining silver with a wolf like appearance. There was no iris to it, just pure silver with a vertical slit running down it.

Naruto was amazed at what he could see. At first it started off on the left side but it slowly infested his vision, making sure that everything was like it. Instead of natural colours, everything was dark blue with a white outline. And everything moved so slowly to. It was as if everything was in slow mo. It was awesome to see like this. If this was how the Balverines saw then he would not mind it. And the weird part was this. Everything that was alive, showed off this strange unique red glow, as if that was how they targeted life. And it was through things too. It was completely awesome.

Then it happened. An immense amount of pain wracked his body. His mouth opened out in a cry of pain as he shut his eyes closed tightly. The pain seemed to originate from there. His hands gripped the clothe that closed his left eye before quickly tying it around his head, making sure to cover his eye.

The vision was gone. As soon as he covered his left eye, the vision left in a matter of seconds. But the pain seemed to stop. Sure, there were the slight after effects of it but it stopped. The eye was the source of the pain. "Rule one, don't use that thing to long or it hurts. It is a last resort only." With that being said, the blonde haired kit went off back to the guild for training. Man, he somehow knew this was going to hurt.

A/N Alright, do not give me shit about Naruto being to strong. It is not like he is a god alright. In fact, he needs to retrain in a lot of stuff. The reason is because all of the in activity that has happened over the course of his new life, he had not trained. He simply lived. Other than that, how did you people like what I did with Naruto's eye. Don't confuse it with the Hyuga eye though. There are some differences. The main one is that the Balverine eye sees life, not chakra and it can't see through things per say, just life. There is no real solid body to spy on so it gains no real initiative as a spy utensil, more like an assassin utensil. So, other than those two, review away my fellow readers, review!


End file.
